Hussie: Cause Apocalypse
by Sylvikitty
Summary: Hussie inadvertently causes an infopocalypse when he releases the final update and crashes the entirety of the internet. T for Homestuck.


"Andrew Hussie finally finishes Homestuck with an ending closing all the plot ends packed with the most awesome ever. This however does not go well."

Early morning, April 13, 2015

"Compiling file Homestuck_End_of_Act_ 4 (1:34:00, 5.1 GB)... (99.990%)"  
Andrew Hussie was sound asleep in the office chair behind his computer as the last ten thousandths of percent counted down.  
99.997... 99.998... 99.999... complete.  
A buzzer went off as the compiling finished, startling Andrew from his sleep. He was dreaming about something revolving around Jane hitting a Crockercorp mook with her fork and switching it to the spoon, killing the mook. These dreams just mangled End of Act 7 more horribly and horribly. There was one feature-length movie-long epic, period.

Andrew then drew the last update Homestuck would ever receive. John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Jane, Roxy, Dirk and Jake stood in front of the obliterated universe, on top of the dead corpses of the Condesce and Lord English, each holding the combinations of each other's weapons. This took quite a time, but time was at a premium.

At the precise moment of 2015.04.13 11:13:00 UTC, which translated to 07:13:00 here on Massachusetts, where he lived, a dedicated torrent server would turn on, immediately broadcasting the update which Andrew already nicknamed "Homestuck: The Movie"-

"[S] Conclude." The man behind Homestuck corrected himself on the thought train.

The update would be broadcast to anyone and everyone wanting to watch it, and, by the advantage of torrent, even if this server went down thousands- no, millions of Homestuck fans everywhere hopefully would have collected every single facet, every single minute of the update and there would be a massive exchange throughout the Internet. The mistakes of AlterniaBound, EoA 5, EoA 6 and that other game-update would not be repeated. The Internet was safe.

Or so he thought.

He put the finishing touches on the last update ever, as EoA 7 was uploading to the torrent server, and wrote for the textual completion of the update:

" John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Jane, Roxy, Dirk and Jake: Pose as a team. Shit finally was brought to an end.

And thus concluded the most epic showdown ever in paradox space.

END OF ACT 7.

Thanks for playing!"

Now only to wait out the transfer. Andrew watched as the numbers ticked down some more, one set to 100% of the uploading, the other to 07:13:00.0. Conventions probably were held everywhere as people watched the countdown to the conclusion of Homestuck...

Or countdown to the doom of telecommunications.

As the last five minutes ticked, Andrew took out the flash drive with the entire video file, turned off the computer, and plugged it off entirely from the Interned and from the power lines. They were safe, and the epic that should be spoken about for centuries was intact.

Four. The man took out his iPhone 5 and looked at the live internet activity graph, slowly but steadily growing up. F5-ers? Andrew shook his head. He clearly warned not to F5 the entire internet out. He pocketed the iPhone back, and waited.

Three. After Homestuck, Andrew didn't know what else to continue. The webcomic could not be out-done by something even more epic, so the MS Paint Adventures site would probably not be updated anymore, and his dedicated artist team and himself would probably be sent spoils from the mass adventure for the rest of their lives, and Andrew himself would denounce everything.

Two. Everything was completely planned out. Nothing terrible could happen to the Internet. Maybe except for the event that would be spoken about even by people who didn't have an Internet connection. 7.2 billion people would be rocked out, and everything would be finished out.

Last minute. Andrew rushed to the dedicated server, ready to formally flip the switch and record himself doing it.

Thirty. "I, Andrew Hussie of the MS Paint Adventures fame, hereby announce the ending to Homestuck, and the ending to MSPA.*Commencing ending in ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The switch was finally flipped. "Enjoy."

Conventions everywhere were literally rocked out by the first chords of the beginning of Conclude. The man really did it this time. A year-long wait, and then this.

But the worst was just ahead.


End file.
